The Kanto Chronicles
by TANMAC43
Summary: Red and Leaf journey through the Kanto region to achieve Red's dream of becoming Indigo League Champion. Based on Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen.
1. The Choice

**Hey, you guys! This is gonna be my first non-Phineas and Ferb fic and my first series. It's gonna be based on Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen, showing the adventures of Red and Leaf.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Choice**

It was 7 A.M. in Pallet Town, but it wasn't any ordinary day. It was the day that Red, a local 11 year-old boy, would start his Pokemon journey.

As his alarm sounded, Red jolted out of bed with excitement.

"Yes!" he said to himself. "Today I start the journey I've been waiting for all of my life!"

He quickly showered, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. He then proceded to walk downstairs and fix breakfast.

His mom then came to the kitchen and greeted him.

"I can't believe my little man is already leaving me on his journey," she said. "Your father would be so proud."

"Thanks mom," Red said as he finished his breakfast. "Well, I'd better go meet Leaf to go to the lab. I'll be back home later to pack my things."

No sooner than he said this, the doorbell rang. Red opened the door to find his childhood best friend Leaf.

"Hey, Red," she said. "Ready to go?"

"You bet! Bye mom!" he said as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Gramps, I'm fed up with waiting!" Blue, Red's rival, yelled to his grandfather, Prof. Oak.

"Patience, Blue," Prof. Oak replied. "Red and Leaf should arrive soon."

Red and Leaf then walked into the front door of the lab and walked up to Prof. Oak.

"Good, you're all here," Prof. Oak said. "Now, there are three Poke Balls on this desk, each containing a Pokemon. There is Bulbasaur, the grass and poison type, Charmander, the fire type, and Squirtle, the water type. I will let you each choose one. We will draw straws to decide the choosing order. Longest goes first, medium goes second, and shortest goes last."

They then drew the straws from Oak's hand. When they looked, Red had the longest, Blue had the medium, and Leaf had the shortest.

"I guess I go first," Red said as he walked towards the desk.

"Choose wisely, Red," said Prof. Oak.

Red thought hard and made his decision.

"I choose..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Kind of a short chapter, but it's just the introduction, so it's to be expected. So, I've decided I'll let you guys choose the starter Red pick through review! I'll give it a few days and see which starter gets the most votes. Whichever Pokemon Red picks, Blue will get the stronger one and Leaf will the weaker (in terms of type advantage). See you next time!**

**Please, follow and review!**


	2. Oak's Parcel

**Hey, guys! I'm back for chapter 2 of The Kanto Chronicles! I actually didn't get any reviews for Red's starter, but it doesn't bother me that much. It's actually expected considering there are Pokemon fanfic updates constantly. I've chosen Red's starter in my own way at random.**

**Also, I'd like to thank "whitemistrose" on DeviantArt for her letting me use her picture, "Undefeatable Trainers".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Oak's Parcel**

"Choose wisely, Red," said Prof. Oak.

Red thought hard and made his decision.

"I choose... Bulbasaur!"

"Are you sure, Red?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Yes," Red replied. "With Bulbasaur by my side, I know I'll do great things!"

"Blah, blah, blah! It's my turn to choose," Blue said as he pushed Red out of the way.

"I choose Charmander!"

"Are you sure, Blue?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Yeah," Blue replied, "because it's strong against Red's Bulbasaur!"

"Well, Leaf," said Prof. Oak, "I'm sorry, but all that's left is Squirtle."

"It's alright," Leaf replied. "I wanted Squirtle anyways."

"Well, now that you all have your Pokemon, I wish you luck on your journeys, and may your bond with your Pokemon grow along the way," said Prof. Oak.

Red and Leaf were about to leave when all of a sudden, Blue jumped in front of them.

"Hold on a second Red," he said. "Let's test out our Pokemon right here, right now."

"Sure," Red said, "as long as Prof. Oak is okay with it."

"Go ahead," said Prof. Oak, "just don't make a big mess!"

"Alright! Bulbasaur, I choose you!" exclaimed Red.

"Charmander, I choose you!" exclaimed Blue.

"Alright, I'll be the judge of this battle," said Prof. Oak. "Begin!"

"Alright, Charmander," said Blue, "use Ember!"

Charmander just looked in confusion at Blue. "Char?"

Blue was irritated. "Charmander, don't just stand there! Now use Metal Claw!"

Charmander was still confused.

"Blue," Leaf said, "Charmander doesn't know those moves yet!"

"Alright, Bulbasaur," said Red, "use Tackle!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur responded as he attacked Charmander.

"Charmander, use Scratch!"

Charmander slowly got to its feet and lunged towards Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, dodge and use Growl!"

Bulbasaur then jumped out of the way and growled at Charmander, which frightened it.

"Alright, Bulbasaur, finish it off with another Tackle!"

Bulbasaur then attacked Charmander from behind, causing Charmander to fall to the ground in defeat.

"What!? How did I lose?" asked Blue.

"It seems you didn't study up on your Pokemon like Red did," said Prof. Oak.

"Well, I'm gonna go train to make Charmander stronger, and I'm gonna beat you next time, Red," Blue said as he walked out the door to the lab.

"You did a great job battling, Red," said Leaf.

"Eh, it was nothing," said Red as he blushed.

"Well done Red," said Prof. Oak. "Now, I was gonna ask Blue to do this, but can you two run an errand for me?"

"Sure Prof. Oak," said Leaf. "What is it?"

"I have a package that came in at the Viridian City Poke Mart and I would appreciate it if you would pick that up for me."

"Sure Prof.," said Red. "We'll be back later!"

"Thank you!" said Prof. Oak. "I'll call both of your parents and let them know where you are.

* * *

After two hours of hiking up Route 1, Red and Leaf finally arrived in Viridian City.

"Finally!" exclaimed Red. "My feet are killing me!"

"Well, we're gonna have to hike back to Pallet, ya know," said Leaf.

Red just groaned in annoyance.

They then found their way to the PokeMart.

"Excuse me," Red said to the clerk, "I'm here to pick up a package for Prof. Oak in Pallet Town."

"Ah, yes," the clerk said, "It just arrived this morning. Here you go!"

Red then grabbed the box. "Thank you!" he said as he walked out the door."

* * *

On their way back to Pallet, Red and Leaf began to talk about their journey.

"So Leaf," said Red, "why do you want to go on a Pokemon journey?"

"Well," said Leaf, "I really just want to get out of Pallet and travel the world, see new people and places."

"Well, I'm gonna try to become the Indigo League Champion," said Red.

"I think you can do it, Red."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, if you work hard enough, you can definitley become the Champion."

"Thanks, Leaf," said Red as he blushed.

"Hey, Red," Leaf started, "Ya know it isn't any fun traveling on your own. So would it be okay if I tag along with you?"

Red smiled. "Sure, Leaf. I was gonna ask if you wanted to anyways."

"Thanks, Red," said Leaf.

"But, let's start our journey first thing tomorrow, because it's kind of late," said Red.

"Agreed," said Leaf as she giggled.

* * *

Red and Leaf then arrived at Prof. Oak's lab with the package.

"Thank you, Red and Leaf," said Prof. Oak.

Blue then rushed into the lab. "What is it now, Gramps?"

"I was just getting to that, Blue," said Prof. Oak.

Prof. Oak then opened the box and looked inside.

"It's the custom Poke Ball that's been in the works for a while now," said Prof. Oak. "It's supposed to be able to catch any Pokemon without fail."

Red, Leaf, and Blue stared at the strange Poke Ball in amazement.

"Now, I have something to give you three," said Prof. Oak as he walked over to his desk.

He then handed each of them a small red device.

"This is a PokeDex," said Prof. Oak. "This little device records data on all Pokemon you see or catch. I'm counting on you three to gather information on all of the Kanto region's Pokemon."

"You can count on us Prof.," said Leaf.

"Yeah, we won't let you down," said Red

"Very well," said Prof. Oak. "I knew I could rely on you three."

"I'm going to gather data on every Pokemon in Kanto. I guarantee it!" said Blue. "Red. Leaf. Smell ya later!" he said as he walked out the door.

"Well," said Leaf, "we'd better get home and pack our bags for our journey."

"Yeah," said Red, "see you tomorrow Leaf!"

"Bye!" Leaf said as they went their seperate ways.

* * *

**So, how was it? It isn't very interesting right now, but hopefully it picks up in later chapters.**

**Please, follow and review!**


	3. The Road to Viridian City

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry it took so long to post this chapter! I'm just a big lazy bum... T.T I'll try my best to update on a regular basis.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Road To Viridian City**

Red awoke the next morning at 7 A.M., much like the previous morning.

He walked downstairs to look for his mother. However, she was nowhere to be found.

He fixed his own bowl of cereal and went to the living room to watch TV while he ate.

_Stand By Me_, one of his favorite movies, was on, so he decided to watch it until he finished his cereal.

When he finished, he turned off the TV and washed his bowl in the sink.

He then went upstairs to get showered and dressed. When he went back downstairs, his mother was still missing.

When Red was looking for her, he heard what sounded like cheering outside.

He opened the front door to find his neighbors cheering him and Leaf on. Red then found Leaf and greeted her.

"So who did this?" asked Red.

"I think it was our moms," replied Leaf.

As Leaf said this, their moms found their way towards the two.

"Red. Leaf. We're so proud of you two," said Red's mom as she wrapped the two in a group hug.

"It's hard to believe that you two are already starting your journeys," said Leaf's mom. "It seems like it was just yesterday that you were little tikes on the playground."

"Aw, mom," said Leaf, "you're so embarassing!"

Their moms then backed off. "Sorry," said Red's mom, "we're just so proud that you two are going out into the world on your own."

"By the way," said Leaf's mom, "Prof. Oak told us to give you these Poke Balls. There's five for each of you."

"Thanks, mom," said Leaf.

"We'll make you both proud," said Red.

"Hold on a second," they heard a voice say. They then saw Daisy Oak, Blue's older sister, running towards them.

"Hey, Daisy," said Leaf. "What's up?"

"I came here to give you these," Daisy said as she handed the two of them Town Maps. "I gave Blue one so I figure it's only fair to give some to you two."

Red and Leaf smiled. "Thanks, Daisy," said Red.

"Alright," said Red's mom, "you two had better be on your way. Here's your things."

They then handed Red and Leaf their bags with their supplies inside.

"Just don't forget to call every once in a while. And Red," said Leaf's mom, "please take care of my little girl."

"Don't worry," said Red with a smile. "I won't let anything happen to her."

"Well, we'd better leave," said Leaf.

"We love you!" said Red and Leaf.

"We love you, too!" said Red and Leaf's moms as they waved their kids goodbye.

Red and Leaf then walked out onto Route 1, knowing that this was the beginning of a long and winding road of a journey.

* * *

Red and Leaf were walking up Route 1 when they decided to stop and rest.

"We're about halfway there," said Leaf. "Let's rest here for a while."

"Maybe we should let our Pokemon out to give them some time to run around," said Red.

"Sure thing," said Leaf. "Go, Squirtle!"

"Go, Bulbasaur!" exclaimed Red.

Bulbasaur and Squirtle came out of their Poke Balls and looked at their trainers.

"We decided to let you two out while we're resting," said Red.

"So feel free to relax, you two," said Leaf.

Bulbasaur and Squirtle proceeded to run around and play with each other. They were playing with a small ball Red had given them when it rolled off into a bush.

Squirtle wallked over to the bush when all of a sudden, a wild Pokemon jumped out with the ball.

"What's that?" asked leaf as she pulled out her Poke Dex.

"Rattata," her Poke Dex said, "the mouse Pokemon. It bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places."

The wild Rattata appeared hostile and growled at Squirtle. "Looks like we're gonna have to fight this thing," said Leaf. "Squirtle, use Tackle!"

As Squirtle tried to use Tackle, the Rattata dodged and used Hyper Fang on Squirtle.

"Don't give up, Squirtle!" said Leaf. "Use Tackle again!"

Squirtle charged into the wild Rattata with all his might. This left the Rattata in a daze.

"This seems like the perfect opportunity," said Leaf. "Go, Poke Ball!"

Leaf then threw a Poke Ball at the wild Rattata. The Rattata was sucked into the Poke Ball before it fell to the ground and shook violently.

After a few seconds of shaking back and forth, the ball finally stopped. Leaf then went over to pick up the Poke Ball with the newly caught Rattata.

"Yes! I just caught my first Pokemon!" exclaimed Leaf.

"Whoa," said Red in disbelief. "Who woulda thought you'd catch a Pokemon before me?"

"It's okay," replied Leaf with a smile. "There's plenty of Pokemon on this route."

"You're right," said Red as he smiled back.

As they were celebrating, a Pidgey landed by their bags and started getting into their food. Red then noticed this.

"Hey! Get away from there!" Red yelled at the Pidgey.

The Pidgey then turned towards Red and gave a confused look.

"Let's see what this is," said Red as he pulled out his own Poke Dex.

"Pidgey," his Poke Dex said, "the tiny bird Pokemon. It does not like to fight. It hides in tall grass and so on, foraging for food such as small bugs."

"Looks like the perfect chance," said Red. "Go Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur then ran over to assist his trainer.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Red commanded.

As Bulbasaur charged forward, the wild Pidgey flew out of the way.

"This'll be harder than I thought," said Red. No sooner than he said this, the Pidgey used Gust.

Bulbasaur took quite a bit of damage considering Grass types are weak against Flying types.

"Get up, Bulbasaur!" yelled Red. Bulbasaur got up and had an angry look in his eyes.

All of a sudden, two long vines extended from Bulbasaur's bulb and attacked the wild Pidgey.

"Alright!" exclaimed Red. "This must be Bulbasaur's Vine Whip attack!"

Bulbasaur then grabbed Pidgey and slammed it against the ground which knocked it out.

"Go Poke Ball!" yelled Red as he threw a Poke Ball at the wild Pidgey.

The ball shook violently for nearly 30 seconds until it finally ceased.

"Yes!" exclaimed Red as he held up the newly occupied Poke Ball. "I caught a Pokemon!"

"Congratulations, hot shot." said Leaf which caused Red to blush.

"Well, let's continue onto Viridian City," said Red.

"Good idea," replied Leaf as they started walking.

* * *

Red and Leaf were walking further down Route 1 when they came accross a familiar sign.

"Alright! We made it back to Viridian City!" exclaimed Red as he ran towards the city.

"Wait up, Red! I'm not as fast as you!" yelled Leaf as she tried to keep up.

Their Pokemon journey had officially begun.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Can I improve? Leave a review telling me about your thoughts. And please, don't be a jerk. -_-**

**I'll give an honorable mention to whoever can tell me why Red is watching **_**Stand By Me **_**of all things on TV. ;D**

**Well, hopefully I'll start updating this more often. I am known to be lazy.**

**Well, see ya next time!**


	4. Cool Hand Blue

**Hey, guys. I'm back. I know I said I'd try to update more last time, but I lied. T.T Hopefully I can start doing this more now that summer's here.**

**Also, congratulations to Pokedude for knowing why **_**Stand By Me**_** was on TV in the last chapter. The reason for this is because if you choose to be a boy in FireRed/LeafGreen, it shows "four boys walking on a railroad track" on the TV, which is a reference to the aformentioned movie. If you choose to be a girl, it mentions a "girl walking down a yellow brick road" on TV, which is a reference to **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**.**

**Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Cool Hand Blue**

"Ah, Viridian City," said Red.

"Now that we don't have to run any errands for Prof. Oak we can enjoy our time here," said Leaf.

"First of all, let's go to the Pokémon Center to heal up our newly caught Pokemon."

"Good idea."

As they walked towards the Pokémon Center, Red spotted a young spiky-haired boy going towards the exit to the west of the city. "Is that-?"

"C'mon Red," said Leaf as she grabbed his arm. "The Pokémon Center is right over there!"

They went inside the Pokémon Center and had their Pokemon healed.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy," said Red. "Where does the road to the west go?"

"Oh, that's Route 22," said Nurse Joy. "It goes to the Pokémon League."

"Thank you," said Red as he and Leaf walked off.

"Let's go to Route 22 and see the Pokémon League," said Red.

"Whatever you want," said Leaf.

* * *

The two wandered out onto Route 22. Along the way they saw new kinds of Pokémon including Mankey and Spearow. But it wasn't long before they came across a familiar face.

"Well, look who's catching up," said Blue.

"Blue, what are you doing out here?" asked Red.

"I went to check out the Pokémon League," replied Blue. "I tried to get in, but they won't let you in without badges unless you're just spectating the battles."

Red was dissapointed at this, hoping he could battle in the Pokémon League.

"So loser," said Blue as he pulled out one of his Poké Balls, "while you're here we might as well have a rematch."

Red pulled out a Poké Ball of his own. "Sure Blue," he said. "Sounds good to me."

"Go, Pidgey!" yelled Blue as he sent the Pokémon out.

"I see you caught a Pidgey as well," said Red. "Go, Pidgey!"

"Spearow use Tackle!" said Blue.

Red's Pidgey was knocked to the ground, but quickly got up.

"Pidgey use Sand Attack!" said Red.

Sand was spread everywhere and got into Blue's Pidgey's eyes.

"Pidgey use Tackle again!" said Blue.

Blue's Pidgey missed Red's Pidgey by a few feet due to the sand in its eyes.

"Quick, Pidgey use Tackle!" said Red.

Red's Pidgey tackled Blue's Pidgey from behind, hurting it badly.

"Dangit, Pidgey use Gust!" said Blue.

Blue's Pidgey sent the Gust in the wrong direction.

"Now, Pidgey use a Gust of your own!" said Red.

Red's Pidgey sent a strong gust which hit Blue's Pidgey. This knocked Blue's Pidgey out.

"No!" yelled Blue as he sent Pidgey back into its Poké Ball. "You got lucky that time Red. Go Charmander!"

Charmander comes out of its Poké Ball and gets in a fighting stance.

"Charmander use Ember!" said Blue.

Fire blasted out of Charmander's mouth and hit Pidgey. This badly hurt Pidgey.

"Don't give up Pidgey! Use Gust!" said Red.

Pidgey sent a gust out, but Charmander quickly dodged.

"Charmander use Ember again!" said Blue.

Charmander once again blasted Pidgey with fire. This knocked Pidgey out.

"This'll be hard since Bulbasaur's weak against Fire attacks," said Red to himself. "Go Bulbasaur!"

"This'll be too easy," said Blue. "Charmander use Ember!"

Bulbasaur dodged before the fire could make contact with it.

"Bulbasaur use Leech Seed now!" said Red.

A small seed popped out of Bulbasaur's bulb and landed on Charmander. The seed stuck and grew vines around Charmander's body. "Now your Charmander will slowly be weakened by the Leech Seed," said Red.

"Shoot," cursed Blue to himself. "Charmander use Scratch!"

Charmander brought out its claws and scratched at Bulbasaur. This slightly hurt Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur use Tackle!" said Red.

Bulbasaur tackled Charmander to the ground. Charmander slowly got up. The Leech Seed was obviously taking affect.

"Get up Charmander!" yelled Blue. "Use Scratch again!"

Charmander did minimal damage to Bulbasaur once again.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!" said Red.

The Vine Whip hurt Charmander more than it normally should.

"Finish it off with Ember, Charmander!" said Blue.

Charmander let out a little flame, but then collapsed to the ground.

"No!" yelled Blue.

"Looks like Leech Seed won the battle for me," said Red.

"You won't be so lucky next time Red," said Blue. "I'm going through Viridian Forest sHo I can go to Pewter City to get my first gym badge. Red, Leaf, smell ya later!"

Blue walked off.

"That was a great battle Red," said Leaf.

"Thanks Leaf," said Red.

"Blue said he was going to Pewter City. Maybe that's where we should go next."

"Alright. First thing in the morning we'll start making our way to Viridian Forest."

"For now let's get a bite to eat."

"Sounds good to me!"

The two friends ran off back towards Viridian City.

* * *

**How was it? Love it? Hate it? Can I improve? Leave a review, and please use constructive criticism. Any jerkish reviews will be deleted.**

**Well, see ya next time!**


End file.
